Whiskey Lullaby
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: As lembranças de um relacionamento mal sucedido destrói a vida daqueles que participaram dele. Fanfic baseada na música "Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley"


**3 anos atrás.**

_ Vamos Dean, não consegue ser mais rápido que isso? _ a garota perguntou debochada correndo muitos metros a frente do namorado, que corria com dificuldade.

_ Eu estou com tornozelo torcido, Jo! Dá pra me esperar? _ele fazia uma falsa cara de irritação. Juntou as forças e correu mais rápido, alcançando a namorada e a puxando para baixo pela cintura. Caíram deitado em baixo da frondosa árvore, a respiração alterada, mãos dadas e sorriso bobos no rosto.

Dean e Jo. Era inegável que eles estavam apaixonados, os olhares, os toques,o jeito que Dean acariciava os cabelos loiros dela. Era o jeito dele de demonstrar o amor.

Quando menino, era um bebê carinhoso, sorria para todos, desconhecia de todo o mal e tinha toda a inocência em seu coração depois da morte da mãe, Dean teve que crescer e matar aquela doce criança que um dia ele foi. Se tornou reservado, escondia todos os sentimentos em uma fachada de bebidas, sexos e cantadas. Mas Jo o conhecia, tão bem quanto ele mesmo. Joanna conhecia o verdadeiro Dean Winchester. E ele a amava mil vezes mais por isso.

_ Seu pé melhorou?

Eles fez uma careta, como se lembrasse da dor. Olhou para o pé e fez um bico.

_ Estaria melhor, se uma certa garota estivesse fazendo massagem nele e não me obrigando a correr.

_ Não o obriguei, eu apenas induzi... _ ela usou uma desculpa qualquer, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

_ Eu chamo isso de maldade.

_ Eu chamo isso de indução.

Eles riram juntos, o timbre de suas vozes se completando. Viram o quão felizes estavam e desejavam que aquilo durasse pra sempre.

**Dias atuais.**

_ Vamos Dean...Precisamos conversar. _ a mulher falou com uma voz estrangulada pelas lágrimas que lhe trancavam a garganta. O Winchester parou em sua frente, não sabia sobre o que Jo queria conversar, mas mesmo negando. Ele sabia.

_ Eu vou embora Dean. Foi sair de Minnesota, e não poderei vê-lo novamente. Isso termina aqui... _ lutando contra as lágrimas, ela tirou a aliança de sua mão e entregou para o rapaz a sua frente. Ao contrario dela, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Ficaram alguns instantes em silencio até que ela se virou e começou a andar, xingando a si mesma, se obrigando a não desabar ali mesmo.

Dean, por outro lado. Ainda estava tentando absorver a informação. Era isso mesmo? Jo estava o deixando? Ele obrigou os pés a andarem e irem até a garota, puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo olhar para ele.

_ Não Jo, não vá... Nós...Nós poderemos se encontrar fora Minnesota, nós ainda podemos nos ver...

_ Dean... Eu não quero mais vê-lo. _ suas palavras foram duras, Dean soltou se braço em um estado de choque _ Não me procure mais. Acabou.

Não apenas o relacionamento dos dois. Mas a vida de Dean, seus motivos, sua razão. Estava tudo acabado. Ele olhou para as mãos.A delicada aliança estava ali, com um suspiro cansado entre as lágrimas ele tirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha, abriu-a e colocou sua aliança ali. Junto com a aliança que ele a daria hoje,pedindo-a em casamento.

_ Mais uma dose por favor... _ o loiro pediu com uma voz embargada.

_ Rapaz, vá pra casa! Já está bêbado o suficiente! _ o garçom reclamou. Dean já estava na sexta dose dupla de Whisky.

_ Eu estou pagando tudo o que tomo. Cale a boca e me dê mais uma dose. _ ele retrucou seco, bêbado e sem Jo. Estava nessa vida de bar em bar por uns seis meses. Só assim ele conseguia disfarçar sua dor. Mas nunca Dean ficava bêbado o suficiente para esquecer aquela maldita mulher. Jo estava em seus sonhos, em seus pensamentos. A bebida ajudava a esquecer parcialmente. Mas não mudava nada.

Depois que tomou a ultima dose da bebida,deixou o dinheiro e a gorjeta no balcão e saio do bar. O vento frio no seu rosto ajudou a recobrar um pouco da sanidade. Dean balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Entrou no Impala e novamente sentiu o perfume de Jo, isso o fez esbofetear o volante do carro. A arma do lado dele no banco, lhe trouxe de volta a idéia que perturbava sua cabeça a um bom tempo. Pra ele, o sofrimento já tinha o deixado morto. Ele já estava morto.

Chegou no quarto do hotel, pegou um caneta e um papel. As lágrimas caíram novamente.

Ele suspirou. O sorriso dela em sua mente junto com o álcool lhe deram uma dose de coragem que faltava. Pegou a arma em sua bolsa, engatilhou e sussurrou:

_ Eu te amo, Joanna Beth Harvelle.

Jo abriu a porta, e ali viu a ultima pessoa que esperava rever.

_ Sam? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _ ela perguntou desconfiada.

Ele, com lágrimas no olhos perguntou:

_ Posso entrar? É importante...

A moça assentiu e deu espaço para Sam entrar, eles se sentaram no sofá.

_ E então, aconteceu alguma coisa? _ Jo perguntou novamente. Ela sabia que Sam não viria procura-la por nada.

_ Aconteceu, Jo...É o Dean. E-ele se matou ontem a noite. _ Sam soltou um suspiro. Jo absorveu as informações. Sem perceber ela já estava chorando. O Winchester entregou um bilhete amassado e sujo de sangue. Nele estava escrito com uma letra torta, mas ela conseguiu reconhecer as palavras: " Eu vou ama-lá até o dia que eu morrer. Dean "

_ Foi por minha causa não foi? _ a loira perguntou desesperada. Se levantou do sofá com raiva de si mesma _ Ele se foi por minha causa.

Dessa vez não era uma pergunta, ela sabia que essa era a verdade.

Sam a abraçou ternamente.

_ Dean está enterrado de baixo de um salgueiro a alguns quilômetros daqui. Caso queira visitar... _ ele disse e foi até a porta. Antes de ir, Sam sussurrou para ela.

_ Não é sua culpa.

Naquela noite, Jo desabou no sofá e chorou até dormir. Dean se foi, para sempre.

Desde daquele dia, Jo vinha tentando esconder o cheiro de Whisky de sua perdido o emprego, não saia, não via mais as amigas e muito menos ligava para sua mãe. Sempre tinha uma garrafa junto com ela. Aquilo tinha virado um rotina, Jo dormia a acordava bêbada. Mas não adiantava, Jo nunca ficava bêbada o suficiente para tirar ele de sua memória.

E Dean continuava em seus pensamentos, em sua mente sempre. O som de sua risada, o seu sorriso, o seu beijo. Quando menos ela esperava as lembranças estavam ali.

Os boatos cessaram, a fofoca não a incomodava mais. Porque ninguém ali sabia o quanto ela se culpava, o quanto ela se odiava por isso.

Naquela noite, Jo fitou a arma na escrivaninha, tomou um longo gole da bebida e foi até ela. Pegou a foto de Dean e beijou-a inúmeras vezes. Sorrio pela ultima vez, lembrando a primeira vez que fizeram amor. Depois disso, pegou a arma, engatilhou e sussurrou:

_ Eu te amo, Dean Winchester.

A vida pode ser curta, mas era maior do que a força que ambos tinham de se levantar novamente.

Eles a enterraram do lado de Dean, embaixo do salgueiro. Finalmente, agora estavam juntos, não em corpo. E muito menos nesse plano.

Mas lá em cima, embaixo de um salgueiro, um casal jovens de namorados corriam e brincavam. Ela o irritava, e ele sorrindo e mancando corria atrás dela, até a derrubar pela cintura na relva.


End file.
